


Worth Falling For

by SymbioticAntithesis



Series: Hump Day ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Batcave, Bunker, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Bunker, Men of Letters Headquarters, PWP - Plot What Plot, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Preparation, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, fallen!cas, human!Cas, hump day, hump day ficlet, panties!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary, and Dean has something planned for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Falling For

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 5th anniversary to DeanCas. :D I haven't been with the fandom for the entire time, but my experience so far has been great! So thanks to those who have made me feel welcome. :)

_"Rhonda Hurley.  We were, uh . . . nineteen?  She made us try on her panties.  They were pink and satiny.  And you know what?  We kinda liked it."_

_-_

Dean couldn't quite believe he was going to do this.  Hell, he was surprised when  _Cas brought it up._ Well he hadn't put it in so many words, but he  _had_  asked indiscreetly about doing something for their 'anniversary'.  He'd have to put Nair in Sammy's shampoo again for telling his angel about human dating customs.   _Well_ , Dean winced,  _not an angel anymore_.  Cas hasn't been an angel for over a year, not since Metatron had tricked him and closed Heaven off to all angels but himself.

It had been a long year; trying to track down Metatron, keeping an eye out for demon activity and Abaddon, and hunting any monsters that popped up.  To top it off, Cas was adjusting to humanity and Dean was going to do it  _right_.  Because he remembered 2014, when Zachariah had thrown him into the future and he was hit hard with how much Cas had changed in that future.  And he had been human.  His future self in 2014 hadn't treated him well, hadn't taught him well, and Dean sure as hell wasn't going to let the same thing that happened to 2014 Cas happen to his Cas.  No way.

And it freaked him out that  _now, this year_  is 2014.  It wasn't the same future, sure, but it didn't change that what he had seen  _could have been_.

Dean shook the thought off and took a deep breath.  Right, he really shouldn't be thinking about that.

Instead, he looked down at the satin panties lying innocently on the bed.   _You're doing this for Cas_ , he reminded himself.  And deep,  _deep_  down, for himself.  Cas may have asked to do something to celebrate their first year officially together, but Cas didn't know that this what Dean had decided on. _  
_

Dean swallowed, wondering if he was being stupid.  He wasn't the type to be _romantic_  and Cas knew that, but this seemed too . . . risqué.  Dean groaned and ran a hand through his hair.  Fuck, it was too late to back out now.  Cas was due back with Sam and Kevin from a supplies run any minute now.  Dean had stayed behind claiming fatigue.  Sam and Kevin were incredulous, but Cashad given him a searching look, then the tiniest of smiles curved his lips, the kind reserved only for Dean, and left the bunker without arguing.

That had been over an hour ago, and Dean had yet to complete his final preparation for Cas' return.   _Just do it, Dean,_ he told himself.  And with that final reprimand, he undid his belt and shucked off his jeans.  He kicked them aside and breathed in steadily before taking off his boxers, too.  Dean picked up the panties, the smooth and silky material soft against his fingertips.  He took a breath and put them on, adjusting himself in the garment.

 _Fuck_ , the satin felt really nice against his skin.  He bit his lip and yeah, okay, he'll  _never_  admit it to anyone, but this was definitely a guilty pleasure.  The panties were a snug fit and he could see the curve of his cock under the material and  _damnit,_ he was already getting aroused.   _By wearing satin underwear_.  Well fuck him sideways.

Dean pulled his shirt over his head, deciding he might as well just go all the way and surprise Cas right when he came back.  No sense beating around the bush, so to speak.  He got onto the bed and leaned over to dig around the top drawer of the bedside table, looking for the lube.  The smooth slide of the satin across his crotch felt damn good, and he was getting hard.

He finally found the lube and he popped it open, smearing a generous amount on his fingers.  Dean licked his lips, rubbing the lube over his fingers, warming it.  He leaned back and hooked one of his legs up and pulled the panties aside to reveal his hole.  Closing his eyes, he circled his entrance with his lubed fingers and gently pushed in.  He wanted to be ready when Cas came home; he wanted his angel - always his angel - to fuck him when he walked through those doors, and he didn't want to wait.

Dean pumped his finger in and out slowly before adding a second.  He groaned as he twisted his wrist and crooked his fingers just so to brush against his prostate.  His cock was straining against the satin panties, and  _fuck,_ he liked how it looked.  He just hoped that Cas did, too.

A third finger joined the first two, and Dean barely managed to suppress a loud moan.  Cas sure as hell better come home soon, otherwise he'd go crazy.  He cursed softly as he continued to tease himself open.  A few more minutes passed and Dean had to force himself to pull his fingers out; he didn't want to come before Cas was inside him.

Dean struggled to steady his breathing.  And just moments later,  _thank God_ , Cas opened the door and walked in.  Dean watched as Cas' gaze fell on him, his jaw slightly slack and his eyes wide, frozen at the doorway.  He stood there for long moments in shock, and Dean wanted to fidget, but he saw Cas' eyes rove up and down his body, stopping multiple times at his obvious erection underneath the satin panties.

"C'mon, Cas," he said.  "Close the door and c'mere."

Cas swallowed and obeyed, coming closer to the bed and Dean gave himself a pat on the back - at least he did something right.  He could tell that Cas  _definitely_  liked what he saw and the embarrassment from before seemed silly now, especially compared to Cas' lust darkened gaze.

"Dean."  Cas' voice was deeper than usual, something Dean liked to call Cas' bedroom voice, and oh he was  _so_ ready to get the ball rolling.

"I want you to fuck me, Cas," Dean said, spreading his legs in invitation.  Cas' breath hitched.  "Fuck me," he said.  "I'm ready.  I opened myself up for you."  Cas made a strangled noise at the back of his throat and Dean grinned.

The former angel stared at Dean, and they locked gazes.  Then Cas started to strip.  First his shirt came off, and Dean made an appreciative noise as he revealed his lithe runner's body.  Cas undid his jeans and they dropped to the floor, his boxers quickly joining his pants on the floor.  And damn, his boyfriend was gorgeous.  His dick was already hard, and Dean licked his lips at the sight.

Cas crawled across the bed and straddled Dean's hips, hovering over Dean, his heated gaze making Dean's cock twitch in anticipation.  "You're beautiful, Dean," Cas breathed.

Dean blushed; one thing he'd never quite get used to was Cas' tendency to shower compliments on him.  He didn't deserve that kind of adoration, especially when Cas had been a better human in the whole year he was mortal as compared to Dean's thirty-five.  And he'd told him as much, but it simply made Cas that much more determined, insistent.  He'd long since stopped mentioning it, but Cas never stopped the compliments.  Probably never will.

"You're beautiful, Dean," he repeated.  Cas leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.  "I love you," he whispered against his mouth.  He traced his fingers up Dean's flank and Dean shivered at the touch.  Cas kissed him again, gentle but heated.  Dean leaned in to the kiss, parting his lips in invitation and Cas took it.  Cas kissed him dizzy as his hands roamed up and down his body, caressing every single sweet spot that had him moaning and and thrusting his hips upwards in a desperate need for contact,  _anything_  to relieve the burning heat between his legs.

"Cas, please," he breathed, when he broke the kiss.  "I want you inside me."

"Not yet, Dean," Cas said, his voice shaky.  He started to kiss down Dean's neck, down his clavicle, down his sternum, down his stomach, down his abs, until he reached the top hem of the satin panties.  His hands rested lightly on Dean's hips and he rubbed little circles with his thumbs before ghosting them down his thighs, his calves, and back up again.

Dean groaned, "Cas, you're gonna fucking kill me."

Cas chuckled, dark and dirty, and Dean's cock throbbed with  _want_.

"No I won't," he said cheekily.  "I'm going to love you."  And without warning, he mouthed wetly at the head of Dean's penis.  Dean let out an involuntary shout and bucked his hips up, but Cas' hands were there again, holding him down.  "Stay," he said, as he lapped at Dean's cock, the satin of the panties becoming damp with his saliva.

Dean nodded shakily and moaned when Cas started to tease his tongue around Dean's balls, his hands running up his inner thighs.  He wasn't sure how long Cas tortured him with  _not enough_  until he was practically incoherent with desire, and when Cas turned onto his side and spooned up behind him, he was  _more than_  ready to be filled with Cas' cock.

"You're such a f-fucking tease, you know that," he panted as Cas pushed the panties out of the way and lined himself up with Dean's slick hole, circling the head of his dick around the ring of muscle, still teasing.  He hitched Dean's top leg up with a strong arm, opening him up for better access.

Cas nipped at Dean's ear and whispered hotly in his ear, "I know.  I learned it from you, after all."  And before Dean could retort, Cas slid in with one smooth motion.  They both moaned at the sudden sensation, Dean relishing in the slight burn.

The former angel kissed the nape of his neck and wriggled his free arm underneath Dean so he was able to rest his hand in Dean's hair, gripping it lightly.  He rolled his hips and Dean cursed softly.  "Cas,  _move_."

"As you wish," he whispered, and he started to pound into him, hard and fast.  Dean breath was startled right out of him, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the sheets.  Cas was hitting his prostate  _every single fucking time_  and he wasn't going to last long at this rate.  The satin panties were tight against his crotch, and the soft friction of the material against his erection was almost unbearable.  He brought an arm up and around so he could grip at Cas' hair and he turned his head so he could see his lover.

Cas' pupils were blown wide, his lips parted, and the expression he had on his face was so  _reverent_ , that Dean pulled him forward and crushed their lips together.  Their tongues battled for dominance as Cas continued to fuck into him.  Cas tugged at Dean's hair and Dean moaned into his mouth.  The former angel broke the kiss and laved his tongue down Dean's throat, nipping and soothing as he went.

"I'm gonna - fuck, Cas, I need - "

"Come for me, Dean," he said against his jugular, his voice low and dark.  "Come."

And  _fuck_  if that didn't make Dean want to do exactly what Cas wanted.  He arched his back and screwed his eyes shut, focusing on the intense pleasure Cas was giving him, and he was coming, untouched, his seed soaking the panties.

Cas groaned and buried his face into juncture of Dean's shoulder, his rhythm becoming erratic as he fucked Dean through his orgasm.

"Cas,  _fuck_ , you too," he managed to gasp out.  "You too, inside me."

The former angel sank his teeth hard into Dean's shoulder, right above his handprint, and came, pumping his release deep into Dean.  Dean moaned as he felt Cas' cock pulse inside him, and Cas shuddered, lapping at his bite mark.  It hadn't been hard enough to draw blood, but it would definitely leave a mark.

"Kinky son of a bitch," Dean mumbled.  "Marking your territory, are you?"

"If that's what you want to see it as," he replied, breathing still shaky.

Dean huffed a laugh and craned his neck again so he could see him and captured his lips.  They kissed leisurely, basking in the afterglow.  "Happy anniversary," Dean said tiredly when they broke apart, and Cas chuckled.

"Happy anniversary, Dean."  Cas pulled out of him and Dean winced.

"Fuck man, I won't be able to sit tomorrow."

Cas simply smiled and leaned over the bed to grab a discarded garment to clean them up.  He pulled off the ruined panties and flung it aside and wiped them both down.  When he was done, he tugged the blankets from underneath Dean then curled himself behind Dean again and wrapped him up in his arms, their legs tangling together.  Cas pulled the covers over them and they settled in, their breathing slowly evening out.

Dean rested one of his hands on Cas and laced their fingers together.  "I love you," he murmured.

Cas kissed him on the nape of his neck.  "I know, Dean.  I love you, too."

Dean sighed happily and started to drift off to sleep.  The last thing he heard before he succumbed to slumber was Cas' gravelly voice saying, "You were worth falling for, Dean."  And Dean fell asleep smiling.


End file.
